Ball bearing assemblies comprise inner and outer races having raceways with a plurality of anti-friction elements in the form of hardened steel balls therebetween. It is desirable to circumferentially space the balls and it is customary to provide a ball separator for this purpose, the separator being positioned between the inner and outer races of the bearing. Usually the raceways are hardened grooves and are flanked by lands which extend outwardly therefrom. In some bearing assemblies, the retainer/spacer is referred to as "land riding", i.e., the retainer/spacer contacts and rides on the lands of the outer race.
In the past, ball bearing separators have been constructed of two metal members riveted together. The metals used have included brass and steel, and steel separators with plastic coatings thereon have been used. It has also been known to injection mold plastic members and join them together to form a completed separator. Other plastic retainer/spacers are of one piece with flexible "wipers" between the ball pockets, the wipers retaining the balls in their respective pockets.